The Mysterious wats of a Wizard
by mellissa-malfoy12
Summary: A kidnapping at Hogwarts? a marines daughter? who else better to cll than NCIS!
1. The first meeting

The morning was starting out horribly for special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. For some reason the Forensic scientist, Abby, was mad at him and he didn't like it. That meant getting death glares every time he walked into her lab, snorts after every sentence he says and worst of all, lectures. But why would she be mad at him? Did he do something wrong?

"Erm…Boss?" said a voice in front of Gibbs. It was his senior agent, Tony DiNozzo.

"What DiNozzo?" grumbled Gibbs.

"The director wants to see you right away." Answered Tony quietly, sensing Gibbs's crankiness.

"Why?"

"She didn't say. She only told me to get you and quickly. Gibbs stood up quickly and headed towards the director's office "But she is in MTAC!" cried DiNozzo when he noticed where Gibbs was headed. Gibbs swore under his breath and headed down to the other end of the hallway.

"Oh Jethro, so nice of you to join us, I do believe I told DiNozzo quickly." Said the Director disapprovingly.

"Wasn't his fault Jen, I was questioning him." Said Gibbs looking up at the suspicious figure on the screen. "Who are you?" he said without any politeness in his voice. He was to grouchy to be polite.

"Agent Gibbs this is the Minister of Magic" said Jenny before the man on the screen could say anything. Gibbs looked at her with a disbelieving look on his tired face.

"Magic?" His tone heavy with sarcasm.

"Yes, Magic, I am Cornellius Fudge, minister of magic and head of all wizarding courts, pleased to meet you Mr.?" said Fudge.

"Gibbs, just call me Gibbs"

"Oh? Well than, Gibbs, I have called the NCIS unit of America because we are in need of you assistance over here in London. It seems that one of our students has been held hostage at Hogwarts school Of Witchcraft and Wizardy. The student is a daughter of a marine here is London and will only trust you." Explained Fudge, ignoring the occational grunt from Gibbs.

"So why are you calling us? Why not the NCIS unit over there?" asked Jenny.

"Because we feel that your unit is better trained for this kind of thing." answered Fudge, still keeping his eye on Gibbs.

"Ok then, we will be over in London as soon as possible." said Gibbs turning his back on the Minister and walking out of MTAC.

Jenny called after him, "Gibbs! you'll need Abby and Ducky! To help with the forensic side of this case!"

As Gibbs walked down the hall way he could see that DiNozzo was tossing crumpled up papers at a very annoyed McGee and Ziva who was most likely swearing at him in Arabic because he had un-screwed the bolts on her spinning chair.

"Go home and pack! We are going to London!" called Gibbs, grabbing his gun and his keys.

"Pack?" said Ziva, confused.

"Yeah pack. I want all of you back here by 10:00 sharp, and dont be late, or we will leave without you. McGee, also go get Abby and Ducky, they are coming too." said Gibbs impaitiently.

"Alrightly boss! On it!"


	2. The flight!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Harry Potter or NCIS! –tear- if I did It would be totally awesome!

The NCIS team boarded the private jet that was lent to them by the minister. It was larger on the inside and much more luxurious than Gibbs though it would be. The seats were made of fine leather and each had a glass of wine next to them.

"Oh wow, this is pretty cool." Said DiNozzo, heading towards the window seat in the front of the plane. But he was out of luck; Ziva had gotten there before him. "How did you do that?!"

"I was quicker than you and didn't waste my time drooling over the flight attendant, Nymphadora was it?" said the Israeli. DiNozzo grunted and plopped down next to her grabbing her glass instead of his. "That is my glass Tony."

"No, it's mine." He said.

"Your glass is there, and you are holding my glass." She said swiping the glass out of his unknowing hand. He looked dumbstruck and noticed that she was right (as always).

"Whatever, it's just a glass of wine right?" he said picking up his glass.

As Gibbs sat down he noticed that Abby was glaring at him again.

"Abbs? What did I do?!" he asked. She didn't answer; just turned her head in a childish manor making her black pigtails swing.

"Erm... boss? She's mad because you didn't…uhm kiss her on the cheek after she solved the case." Said McGee nervously. Just when Gibbs was about to say something a voice came over the intercom.

"Hey Kingsley, is this thing on?" asked a females voice. There was a mumble in the background. "OH! Ehem, attention NCIS personnel, we welcome you to flight wizard! Please stay seated until the pilot turns off the seat-belt signal located above you… you know what? I don't really feeling like going through the stewardess things. I hope you all know how to use an oxygen mask! Oh and my name is Nymphadora Tonks! You can call me Tonks and you pilot is Kingsley Shacklebolt and Alastor Moody but you can call him Mad-eye!" said the woman named Tonks. Then there was a click indicating the intercom was off.

"Abby is that why?" said Gibbs disbelievingly. He stood up, ignoring the seat belt sign and kissed Abby on the cheek. She smiled and looked at him.

"That's all I was asking for! And Gibbs? Is there Calf-Pow in England?" said Abby examining her wine in disgust.

"I don't think so, not every place has a gas station next to it that sells that stuff." Answered McGee. Abby glared at him which made him shrink downing into his seat. Abby's glares were like daggers going through your skin. You never wanted her to be mad at you or your life would be living hell.

"Jethro? Do you know what time we will be arriving in London?" asked the medical examiner, Ducky. Gibbs shrugged and took a sip of his wine. Cherry, ewe.

"I can ask the flight attendant when the seat belt light turns off." Just when Gibbs said that the light went off. There was a small click.

"You are free to move about the cabin." Said Tonks's girly voice. Gibbs got up and walked toward the pilots cabin. He knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" she called

"Special Agent Gibbs."

"Special Agent Gibbs who?" Gibbs frowned.

"Can I come in?" he asked impaitiently.

"Oh your no fun." She whinned. The door opened to reviel and short woman with bright pink hair and a cat tail, a tall dark man in long purple robes and a older stockier man with a glass eye that wouldn't stay put.

"Hello, I wanted to know when we'd be arriving in England." Said Gibbs still astonished to see what her was seeing.

"Early Tomorrow morning I suppose." Said the tall dark man. Gibbs thanked him and returned to his seat.

"Early tomorrow morning Duck." Said Gibbs looking out his window. After a while Gibbs drifted into a quiet easy sleep and slept the rest of the way to London.


	3. The train!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Harry Potter or NCIS! –tear- if I did It would be totally awesome!

* * *

Gibbs was shaken awake feircefully as the plane landed in London.

"What...Abby I'm awake, you can stop." said Gibbs grumpily. He needed Coffee, and just as though by magic there was a pot of steaming coffee next to him. Weird. He poured himself a cup and glanced around, everyone was up and moving about. McGee was talking with the bright blue haired Tonks who was explaining to him how she did what she does to her hair, Tony and Ziva were bickering as usual while Ducky was trying to sooth Ziva and prevent her from strangling Tony, Palmer was still asleep and Abby had made her way over to him to shake him awake as she had done to him.

"We will be de-boarding a few minutes! Grab all you belonings or forever hold your peace!" said Tonks happily. Gibbs wondered if she had gotten any sleep at all. She was so hyper and at...

"Dinozzo! Time!" called Gibbs.

"I have no idea! Hey... Tonks is it?! Yeah, what time is it?!" yelled DiNozzo across the cabin. He finally got away from Ziva who was chatting eagerly with Abby who was everything but bouncing in her seat.

"Tis about... 8:00 am! Earlier than we expected to arrive." said Tonks looking away from McGee who examined Tonks's hair from afar. Gibbs got out of his seat and found his bag. He picked out a fresh pair of clothes and headed to the bathroom. When he walked in, he was astonished, it was two times bigger than what he had expected. There was a full sized tub and shower along with a sink and toilet.

* * *

After the plane had landed the trip through the airport was a breeze, nothing was lost or broken. When they headed outside to meet the "Pilots" Gibbs was able to examine them better, Tonks, who had bright blue hair was around 5'4'' wore and neon pink skirt with a plain white top, her shoes were lime green, a little eccentric? The tall dark man, who Gibbs thought to be Kingsley, wore a navy blue robe that had the pattern of spirals going across it, and finally but not least, Gibbs was sure the short battle worn man had to be who Tonks called, Mad-eye Moody. He was short, and had an iron leg, which gave him a limp, he also had a glass eye that whizzed all over the place and didnt stay on one target for long.

"Gibbs? do you know exactly how we are going to get to Hogwarts?" asked Ziva also examining Tonk's eccentric look with a look of dislike.

"No but im sure we will find out soon." answered Gibbs slightly chuckling at Ziva's look.

"What?" said the Israeli. "I just find her look to be a bit out of my taste, Im not saying its not suitable for her, its just noticeable. I was taught to stay unnoticeable and not to stand out." she explained.

"I know Ziva, shes just different." said Gibbs, at that moment the short battle worn man began to talk.

"I suppose you are all wondering how we are getting to Hogwarts?" he said stopping to turn to see their faces. One by one he looked them over giving Ziva and Gibbs identical looks of distrust. "Well we are going by Train. Even though the student are already at the school we were able to get the train." he explained.

"Oh! I've never been on a train!" cried Abby in delight. Gibbs couldnt help but smile as she pestered Moody on what a train was like. Once they arrived at the train staition Gibbs quickly noticed that it was empty of both people and trains.

"Exactly where is he train?" asked McGee.

"Through here." said Kingsley. He pointed to a wall that was platform 9. "I will quickly show you the correct way of getting on the platform, for it is simple, yet still could be disastrous. Please watch Tonks." he continued. Tonks had taken the position across from the wall and began to sprint to the other wall, and right when she was about to collied with it she gently went through with ease. McGee gasped in astonishment. At that moment Abby decided to go and did the exact same thing as Tonks. Then Tony, Ziva, McGee Moody, Ducky, Gibbs and Kingsley. Right before them was a scarlet train that had vast amounts of steam coming from the top.

"This is the Hogwarts express!" cried Abby in delight, she jumped on the train quickly and ran throughout the corridors squealing every time she past a compartment. Ziva was next to climb on and was more suttle about being on the train. Once Tony was on he was comparing the train to every movie he seen that had a train in it.

"You know Jethro, back in my day we didnt have fancy trains like this." said Ducky. As Gibbs tried to answer the whistle blew and they had to climb quickly on the train which gave Ducky no time to elaborate on his story. As the train started to move Gibbs took a seat in the back of the train with Abby, which happened to be the Slytherin's compartment.

* * *

Hope you like it, I have no idea what the next chapter is going to be... like this one i will probably write it off the top of my head. :) Hope the Slytherins dont mind having muggles in their area...i know i wouldnt care but im just one slytherin who is probably considered a Blood-traior at the fact my best friend is a Gryffindor. :)


	4. Hogwarts, the staff and a bathroom!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Harry Potter or NCIS! –tear- if I did It would be totally awesome!

* * *

As they arrived at the train staition of a little town named Hogsmede the sun was setting. Gibbs was tired from the journey and wasnt able to get any sleep because of Abbys contant talking about every movement the train made. It was a nightmare, he didnt have any coffee and there was no sign of Abby stopping soon until the loud whistle blew and the train came to a halt. Abby sqeeled and looked out the window, they had finaly arrived, or so they thought.

"Please be careful getting off the train, we dont need anyone hurt on the job" said Gibbs watching Abby jump off the train. Then there was a scream. Gibbs grabbed his gun from it hollister and ran to the nearest door. It was Abby, she had just run into a very large man, who seemed sketchy. "ABBY! GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

"No, no no Gibbs its alright, please dont hurt the gameskeep! Hes a good guy! His name is Hagrid!" pleaded Tonks slowly approching Gibbs, not knowing what the gun would do. Gibbs lowered his weapon and proceeded off the train.

"Welhcome! I'm Hagrid, teh Gameskeepr' ohf Hogwarts, Dumbledore sehnt meh down teh meet cha."said the very large man. He was bigger than any man Gibbs had ever seen before. He had a scragly beard and had wounds all over him. What exactly did this man do?

"We should probably head up to the castel before it gets to dark." said Tonks looking up at the lights appearing in the distance. The team nodded and they headed up to the castle almost silently, the only person who was talking was, you probably guessed it, Abby Scuito! She was going on about how pretty and big the castle was, and how she would have killed to go there when she was 11.

* * *

"We gathered you here tonight to discuss the kiddnapping of Lavender Brown" said Dumbledore to the staff of Hogwarts. They were all tired and just wanted to head to bed, but they knew this had something to do with the muggles being allowed into Hogwarts school Of Witchcraft and Wizardy. "I want you to know that you have to help them in anyway you can, dont interfer with any of the evidence they find, and exspecially do not scrutinize them because they are Muggles. They are just you and me, just without the magical background, I want you to treat them like you would treat me." explained Dumbledore.

"Exactly why are the muggles being allowed into the school?" asked the greasey haired man who was sitting in the shadow of the fire.

"Beacause we all believe that they might find something that we arnt able to." replied Dumbledore. Snape snorted, disagreeing with the statement Dumbledore had just said. 'Muggle-lover' thought Snape.

'What am I going to do with him?' thought Dumbledore shaking his head slightly.

"Also, i would like to get some sleep so if you dont mind, Im going to bed." said Snape, sweeping quietly out of the room leaving the rest of the staff behind, slightly bewildered on the fact Snape would talk back to Dumbledore.

"We are done here so if you would all like, you can head off to bed, and yes the muggles are here, you will met them tomorrow." said Dumbledore answering the question that was buring deep inside all of the teachers.

* * *

"DiNozzo! Up! We are heading down to breakfast." said Gibbs, smacking a sleeping DiNozzo, who actually fell asleep at a desk he was reading at. DiNozzo woke up with a start and hit his knee on the desk.

"OW! uhhhgg....wish i hadnt slept there, i think i dislocated my back!" whimpered Tony. Ziva snorted, she had just gotten up off the floor from a fairly good nights sleep.

"Maybe you should have slept on the floor instead of on a desk DiNozzo, now get ready we need to be down in the Great Hall in a few minutes." answered Gibbs pulling on his jacket and shoes. DiNozzo got up and thwacked McGee on the head.

"Get up McBeauty. You need to get ready!"he said pulling out freah clothes, from his bag then realizing... "Does anyone know where the bathrooms are?" Everyone looked at eachother shaking heads and shrugging.

* * *

DiNozzo headed out of the room alone, tired and insearch of a batheroom when he almost ran into a boy, that had a lightning scar placed pecuriously on his forhead.

"Im sorry sir, it was my fault i was dazed you know. Mornings dont mix well with me." said the bot. DiNozzo nodded.

"Whats you name boy?" he asked not wether to trust the boy or not.

"Harry Potter sir, are you a muggle?" repilied the boy.

"Erm, sure what ever that means."

"Well a muggle is a person without any trace of magical background" answered the a matter-o-factly. DiNozzo stared at the boy. He liked him, smart, witty, courageous and he reminded him of...well himself as a child.

"Say Potter is it? Can you direct me to the bathrooms?" asked DiNozzo.

"Yea sure, but your way off from those, here follow me, we can talk about being a cop and i can tell you what it like to be a wizard/ the boy who lived."said Harry, chucking at Tonys face when he said Boy who lived.

* * *

Sorry this chapters kinda weird, and late, been kinda busy... :) school wrk comes first! Hope you like it...oh and the next chapter is probably gonna be the team meeting the staff and school (plus im hoping to get Siri in there somewhere to meet Abby at somepoint in time! eep cant wait!)

-MM 3 DM


	5. Breakfast time!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Harry Potter or NCIS! –tear- if I did It would be totally awesome!

A/N - Sorry guys for not updating... hope you enjoy

* * *

The Team headed down, with Tonks, to the great hall for breakfast. Tony now knew where the bathrooms were and had a new friend who didnt glare at him. Abby was annoyed at the fact there was no Calf-Pow in England and was grumpy. She snapped at McGee twice for telling her that her pigtails were lopsided and smacked Tony for brushing up against her by accident.

"We seriously need to get her some coffee" said DiNozzo rubbing the back of his head. Ziva nodded and took their seats at the head table with all the teachers. They sat in a row with the order being: Ziva, Tony, Mcgee, Gibbs, Palmer, Ducky, and a very unhappy Abby. Then without notice Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat. The hall went silent, looks of wonder pondering some faces and on others Disgust.

"Good morning everyone! Hope you all slept well! I would like to formaly introduce our guests. Please stand when I say your name." said Dumbledore happily. "Agent Ziva David, Special Agents Anthony DiNozzo and Timothy McGee, their leader Leroy Jethro Gibbs, The medical examiner, Dr. Mallard, his assitant Jimmy Palmer and the very special forensic Scientist Abby Scutio. If you are wondering what a Forensic scientist is, I would be happy to tell you, but some other time. Right now we will discuss the fact on why they are here in the first place." continued Dumbledore not missing a beat, like it was rehersed. "They are here to assist your teachers and I in finding your Collegue Miss Lavender Brown. I ask each and everyone of you to treat them like you would treat any one of you teachers, also please stay out of their way. They dont need any distractions." concluded Dumbledore. Gibbs sat down and almost choked on his coffee when the food appeared on the pltes so suddenly. Tony almost fell out of his chair, Zive stared at it with distrust while Palmer Ducky and McGee came up with theorys on how it got there so quickly.

"Well...it could have been magic Duck. This is a school of magic" said Gibbs not quite understanding the whole idea himself.

"Gibbs can i leave?" demanded Abby. The coffee didnt help much for she was still a bit crabby and demanding, not the usual sweet loving Abby everone knew.

"No Abbs, i want you to check out the potions master. He looks kinda scketchy." said Gibbs, smiling at Abbys face when he said potions. It had lit up and she just about flew out of her seat to embrace Gibbs in a strangling bear hug that only Abby could give.

"THANK YOU!!! OH YAY! I cant wait to see what they do, i wonder..." started Abby, who didnt stop until Gibbs put some food in her mouth.

"Shush and eat u have a long day, dont forget why we are here, you will also be working" he said sternly. She nodded her head quickly and leaned over to look at the potions master. He was dark and gloomy and had very greasey hair which made him somewhat attractive yet repulsive. Abby didnt know what to think of him.

* * *

OH i wonder what Abby'll do during the class! will snape like her? probs not :) Thanks for reading and keeping up with my inconsitan updates! Your the best! or in AVPM language, Your totally Awsome!

A/N sorry its so short and unactiony...i just kinda put something together... not really in the mood for a story...but i pinky swear that The couldron chapter will be ahmazing and discriptive!

mm3dm


	6. potions class and meeting Siri

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN hARRY POTTER i wish i did...

* * *

As Abbey followed some students down to the dungeons, she wondered what it would be like to attend this school. the Hall way was getting dimmer and dimmer and colder. Abbey wished she had more than a lab coat for a jacket. When she walked into the class room she gasped. It was huge! The walls were filled with shelves which held various items and jars. There was bunch of Desks around the room, all of them containing 4 couldrons which were steaming. The desk up in the front of the room, wasnt very neat but it had a cleanliness to it. The room was dark and mysterious, she liked it.

"What are you doing in my class room" said a deep baritone voice that made Abby jump. it was Snape. He had come up behind her.

"Errrmm. My boss wanted me to check out your class" Abbey tried to sound intimadating and business like, but it didnt work. Snape had no change is expression and just glared at her from under his greasy hair.

"Well if you must. Dont distract any of the students and dont touch anything" he mumbled before walking away. abbey didnt like him, he was mean. She looked for a place to sit. then she caught a gesture that looked like it was motioning her towards a table. She walked over curiously and introuduced her self to the three occupiers of the table.

"Im abbey!"she said cheerily.

"Hello Abbey, Im Hermione, this is Ron and that is Harry!" said the bushy haired girl smiling. The red-head looked at her and gave a shy smile. The boy with percourius lightning shaped scar on his forehead smiled and then continued to twiddle with his quill. "So, are you the forensic scientist?"

"Yeah! I work with all the evidence, like bullets, blood, fibers and smudges that the team finds. Its pretty cool." answered Abbey. then Hermione got a scared look on her face and dived her head into her potions book.

"Miss Scutio, i've asked you not to disrupt my students from their work. If you cannot handle this simple task, then i have to ask you to leave." said snape.

"Oops...sorry i wont talk anymore" said abbey 'locking her mousth shut and throwing away the key'. Snape rolled his eyes and continued circleing the class, his cape billowing out behind him, making him look like an overgrown bat. Abbey giggled to herself, then stopped because she heard a snort coming from behind her.

"Stupid muggle cant even take orders without messing up." said a blonde haired boy. Abbey was offened, even though she knew nothing of what a muggle was. "Im glad that Lavenders gone, she was annoying." he continued. this made abbey supisious of the boy. At that same moment, the bell rang and everyone darted out of the class room. Abbey left in silence and continued to try and figure out waht a muggle was. It bothered her that he called her stupid, but if she found out that muggle was a word worse word than that, he would be sorry.

* * *

"Dumbledore...i need to see harry, its important!" said Sirius from the fireplace. Dumbledore sighed.

"Fine, but dont let anyone see you" he said sternly. Sirius smiled and flooed from 12 grimwaulde place to Hogwarts. "Hello Sirius, nice to see you again."

"Very nice to see you too Dumbledore. How are the muggles?" said Siri. he was longing to see the muggles.

"Not a problem, its like they arent even here! they are very quiet" answered dumbldore, popping a sweet into his mouth. Sirius smile and headed out the door and towards the gyrffindor common room. "The password is Pippin!"

Sirius walked through the halls quietly. he was very good at being quiet, not that it mattered, everyone was in bed already. then he suddenly heared foot steps comeing down the hall. There was a faint humming coming as well. Sirius peered around the corner to catch sight of a beautiful Black haired woman staning before the wall. she had black pigtails and bright red lipstick, also on her neck there was a tattoo of a spiderweb. she was wearing platform boots and a plaid skirt. Sirius was breathtaken by her look. He needed to talk to her

"Excuse me miss? are you lost?" he asked the girl.

"No, i dont think so. i think this is where the room of requirments is...im not sure." she answered, staring him in the eyes.

"I am Sirius, Sirius Black. I can help you with that" he said holding out his hand.

"Im Abbey scuito...sure...if you want to....hey but first do you know what a muggle is?" she asked. he laughed.

"A muggle is a person with no magical blood in them....thats what wizards have called people like you for ages. its not anything bad, its just easier than saying 'oh look at that non-magical person!'" he explained. Abbey nodded. She could she him being her friend in the future. :)

* * *

A/N: and this is whwere i leave off...sorry i havent updated...havent had anything to think of...my mind ran away...but thats not unusual for me :) thanks for putting up with me!

mm3dm


	7. The first victim!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN hARRY POTTER i wish i did... I would be thrilled

* * *

Instead of going right the the Room of Requirements, Sirius showed Abby around the castle. He showed her all the classrooms and he even showed her a bit of magic.

"Thats sooo cool!" she squeeled when he made sparks erupt from the tip of his wand. He smiled. "I'm sorry, but I think I should be going, Gibbs is probably worried sick."

"Not a problem, the room is right around the corner." Sirius answered, waving the apology away. truthfully he was supposed to be there only to see Harry. Abby bid the man a goodnight and headed towards the room. When she entered, she was bombarded by Gibbs.

"Abby! Where were you? I was just about to send DiNozzo and Ziva out to find you! I told you not to go out alone didn't I?" he scolded. Abby frowned, her happy mood disappearing.

"Sorry Gibbs, I had gotten lost before, but then this man, Sirius I think his name was, found me and he was showing me around the school." she answered, not looking the angry man in the eyes. He sighed, just knowing that Abby was safe made him ease up a bit.

"Well don't do it again, and always make sure you have someone with you. Now go get some rest, we are going to start working tomorrow and we need everyone awake." said the man, letting a small yawn loose. The team nodded and all headed to a designated bed. That night, Abby dreamt of Sirius Black.

* * *

The team headed down to the great hall for breakfast. The only one that was truly awake was Abby, hoping to catch a glimpse of the mysterious man she met last night. Th great Oak doors opened in front of them to reveal a bustling room full of kids and adultsalike. The group broke apart, stay with 2 or more people and sat at the house tables. Abby and Ziva sat with newly found friends, Hermione, Harry and Ron, at the Gryffindor table, while Tony, Gibbs, Ducky, Palmer, and Mcgee sat at the Hufflepuff table near a group of 2nd years who looked like they were about to be killed. Before they could even take a bite of their breakfasts, there was blood-curtling scream from the other end of the hall. They all jumped up to get a glipmse before the scene disappeared into the croud. There was a girl, on the floor, twitching irradically. She had foam coming from her mouth like she was rabbid and there was an awful etching noise coming from her throat.

"DINOZZO! DAVID! GO! Search the hall! Ducky, see if you can help her, Mcgee and Abby, get the room evacuated!" Gibbs shouted, running down the isle toward the girl. Everyone went their seperate ways. Abby and Mcgee went up to Dumbledore and had him tell everyone to -calmly- go back to their common room, quickly, and not to wander. What seemed like hours later, but was only a few minutes, the hall was empty except for all teachers and NCIS personell.

"Poor child, only 11 years old, time of death, 2 minutes ago. Poisoned, though I do not exactly know with what." Ducky concluded. Abby was busy collecting some of the foam that had came from the girls mouth while Ziva took note on who the girl was and Tony took pictures.

"If you would like, we could have our potions master, Severus, determine what poison was used, if that would help any." Dumbledore stated, not looking at the girl. Abby snorted.

"Its alright, I can do it with my equiptment. Thank you though." she said with fake enthusiasm. Severus sighed in relief. He wanted nothing to do with the muggles. It was going to be a busy year.

Turns out Abby was not able to identify the poison used, Severus wasn't going to get his wish, so she and Ziva had to go all the way down to the dungeons and hand the dark potions master the vial with the 'foam'.

"I will get it back to you as soon as I can run it, which should be in a few days." he had said when they were about to leave. That made Abby sigh. She knew Gibbs would want it by the end of the next day.

* * *

XBack in the room of requirmentsX

"The girls name was Pansy Parkinson and she was a 1st year. She was pureblood, which means her whole family dates back to being wizards." DiNozzo said as Gibbs walked into the room. "She had no siblings and the boy she was sitting next to, Draco Malfoy, refuses to speak to us quote "because we are vile and don't belong here". He added after Gibbs' silent question.

"Also the other boys with Malfoy won't speak as well, I think they are just following Malfoy." Ziva added, almost hissing the name Malfoy. Gibbs sighed and walked into the medical examiners room.

"Anything Duck?" he asked.

"I am afraid not Jethro, until we get that identification on the poison, all I can tell you is that she was 11 and shes female." Ducky answered looking distraught. When Gibbs left, Ducky sighed. "Please Miss Parkinson, tell me, who did this to you and where is Miss Brown."

* * *

A/N: *cowers in fear* Im sorry for not updating! Plz forgive me, I've had a massive brain block and have been woring on other stories... If you've stayed with me through my not updatingness then good for you! take 10 points for your house (yes i can give points, dont question my motives) :)

mm3md


	8. A broom!

Disclaimer: If i owned Harry Potter, i'd be a rich girl...and very happy, but sadly i dont, i only own a poster and a banner that i bought...oh and the books tht i also bought...also i do not own NCIS...again i'd be rich if i did.

A/N: Sorry for not updating...i havent really thought about it really...i know, im a bad writer. well anyways heres the next chapter and thanks for those reviews, keep 'em comin'! ALSO, this is an alternate univeerse... Sirius isnt in Azkaban and he will never be in my mind... and Harry is in 1st year... (i think) im not really sure.

* * *

Turns out Pansy had a lot to say. Though they weren't able to figure out which poison was used, they were able to get a DNA sample from the cup, but it wasnt much help. It was only a House-elf named Kipper's print. The team was at a loss, they hit a dead end and Gibbs was getting impatient with his team.

"Tony! You are not going to see that Qudditch game until we solve the case!" Gibbs yelled as his senior agent tried to sneak out of the room. Tony froze to the spot.

"But boss! What if something happens? What if something there relates to the case?" Tony complained as he opened the door. Gibbs sighed and let him go, sending Ziva and Mcgee to be with him. He didn't want anyone from his team alone. Soon afterwards Ducky and Palmer headed out to the game. Finally deciding he was defeated, he got up and headed to Abby's lab, where music was blasting.

"HEY ABS!" Gibbed bellowed over the loud punk/metal music. Abby turned around and smiled. She picked up her remote and turned the music down enough so that she could hear him and he could hear her.

"Hey Gibbs."

"Abs, do you want to go watch the Qui..Quittidch match with me?" He asked. She continued to smile, and nodded, turning her music off completly and turning off the lights.

* * *

"Lets go! Before it starts and we miss all the good scores!" she exclaimed, jogging up the corridor, Gibbs hot on her heals, or should i say platforms.

"Hold up Abby! We are not going to run all the way out to the field!" Gibbs yelled up the hall, stopping to catch his breath. Abby stopped and swung around, her pigtails whipping around her red face in the wind.

"Oh yes we are, I am not going to miss out on something that I read all night about. Its going to be sooooo cool to see it in person and like I said, I am not going to miss anything." she said, in a low voice, Then something swooped in between them. Gibbs jumped back and pulled his gun.

"You aren't going to miss anything, The match starts in a half an hour, everyone just gets down there early to get good seats." said a boy with flaming red hair. The as if on cue another boy who looked exacly alike the other swooped down.

"Yeah, if you want we can give you a lift down there, it's a lot easier than walking, flying is, and its quicker." said the other boy. Abby smiled. Just as Abby opened her mouth to reply, Gibbs walked up beside her, placing his gun back on his hip.

"No." he said shortly. Abby pouted and looked up at the brooms longingly, then looked at Gibbs.

"Yes, we are Gibbs. It will be fun and you need it!" she protested as one boy swooped next to her, low enough for her to climb on. She squeeled and climbed on, holding on tight to the boy. When they went up, Abby sqeeled once more and loosened her grip. When the boy twin went down to get Gibbs, he shook his head and walked away. Guiltily, Abby watched him, her excitement fading. "He'll be alright, just a bit sour." she assured herslef outloud.

"Ok! Well, anyways... my name is George" said the boy she was clinging onto.

"And I am Fred Weasley. We are the Gryffindor team Beaters." Finished Fred, hovering next to Abby. She looked at him and smiled.

"You're the two that beat the Bludgers towards the Chasers on the other team right?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yep. For a muggle, you're pretty smart, i mean on wizard topics like Quidditch." said George casually. Abby smirked and shrugged. Then before she knew it, she was flying around the ground of Hogwarts on a broom. When they reached the pitch, George let her down and hovered back up.

"Thanks for the ride, George! That was amazing, Hogwarts is soo big!" she said over the chatter in the Pitch. George waved it away.

"It was our plesure, just have some fun watching the game! Its going to be a good one, Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. Might I add that the one girl chaser, Marie I think it was, is pretty good. She plays for Slytherin though, would like to have her on our team, but shes not in our house. Her twin is and shes just as good." said Fred. Abby smiled and waved at them as they flew towards the team tent.

As she walked in, there was a very loud chatter. She saw Tony, Ziva and Mcgee sitting with a group of Gryffindors and decided to join them. She quickly made her way over, and sat next to a frizzy haired girl.

"Hello Hermione!" she greeted.

"Hi Abby!" the girl replied. Tony just looked at her, confused.

"You know her?" Ziva asked, taking the words right out of Tony's mouth.

"Yeah, I met Hermione, Ron and uh, Harry in the potions class I went to. Speaking of Harry, where is he?" Abby said, but before either Ron or Hermione could answer, there was a deafning roar from the croud. The game was about to begin!

* * *

A/N: Well heres the chapter. Hope you like it, the game will be in the next chapter. Please leave a pretty little review, it means a lot to me, and helps me a lot!

mm3md


	9. The game!

One by one, the players flew out onto the field only to do a lap around then to meet in the middle. The last to come out was Harry, the newest and youngest player on the team.

"Harry's on the team!" Abby yelled over the crowd. Hermione nodded and cheered along with the others for the Gryffindor team.

"Yep!" Ron yelled cheerfully! "And my brothers are on the team too!"

"I know! They gave me a ride to the pitch!" Abby yelled back. "Who else is on the team?"

"Well there is Oliver Wood! He's the captain and the keeper, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnett, who all are the chasers, Fred and George are the beaters and that leaves Harry as the..."

"Seeker" Abby finished for Hermione.

* * *

"Now I want a clean game from all of you. Captains, shake hands." Madame Hooch stated. After Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint shook hands, rather...violently, everyone on each team mounted on their brooms and rose into the crisp autumn air. By the sound of Hooches whistle, everyone was off.

"AND THEIR OFF! WITH GRYFFINDOR IN POSSESSION OF THE QUAFFLE!" screamed Lee Jordan. Tony cheered loudly when everyone raced by. "AND GRYFFINDOR SCORES 10 TO NOTHING!"

As the game went on, Gryffindor scored 4 more times and Slytherin scored once. Abby searched the field for the Snitch, knowing Harry would have to find it soon in order to win the game and put Gryffindor in the lead for the house cup, but all of a sudden, Harry lost control of his broom and was being thrown in all different directions as if the broom were having an argument with itself. The crowd screamed as Harry fell off and was only holding on with one hand.

"Hermione! Look! It's Snape!" Ron cried, watching Snape murmur under his breath, not taking his eyes off of Harry. The team quickly looked at the potions master but were cut off by Hermione as she raced in front of them.

"No! I got this, I'll be back, wait here!" She hollered over the roars of the Slytherins laughter. Everyone watched her go, then turned their eyes back to Harry, who was trying to clammer back onto his broom. Abby turned back to the head box and watched intently to see what Hermione was going to do. After about a minute, everyone in the Head box was freaking out, but why? It took Abby and minute to realize Snape's robes were on fire. Returning her vision to the field, saw that Harry had regained control of his broom and has seen the snitch.

"GO HARRY GO!" She yelled, cheering with the others. The game continued as Harry and the Slytherin seeker chased after the wal-nut sized gold ball. They dived, but the other seeker pulled out which left Harry chasing it. Daringly, stood up on the broom and reached out for the snitch. Leaning a bit too far, he flipped and landed roughly on the ground with a THUMP. The pitch went silent, waiting to see what would happen.

"Heh looks like hehs gunna barf!" Hagrid stated. Indeed he did. Moments later the pitch was as loud as ever, for Harry had caught the snitch.

"HE CAUGHT THE SNITCH! 150 POINTS TO GRYFFYINDOR! GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Lee cried out, only barely enough for one to hear.

Everyone flooded to pitch to go see Harry. Hermione, Ron and the team, not including Gibbs, were the first to reach Harry.

"Congradulations Harry!" McGee said, timidly. Abby ran up to Harry and engluffed him in a bone crushing hug that only Abby could give.

"Yay Harry! You won!" she squeeled. Harry smiled at all the attention he was getting from everyone.

* * *

Gibbs hadn't allowed the team to go to the party in the Gryffindor common room. There was much to much work to be done and they were losing faith quickly.

"This person is like smoke, you can't catch them!" Ziva cried out one day, after she hit another dead end. Since the Quidditch game there had been two more murders in the great hall. One was of Parvati Patil, who was in Ravenclaw and the other was Hannah Abbott of Hufflepuff house. The same substance was used, but no one knew what it was. This greatly annoyed the team, but especially Abby. She a had always figured out mysterious substances, but this was way to much! The substance had an odd smell, like of insense. But why?

Gibbs was getting more irratible as the days went on and everyone hated it when he was iritable. The only other case where he was this irratible was when the team was chasing Ari, Ziva's half brother. But that was when Kate was alive and Ziva was in the Israeli mossad.

The only thing that was sort of a clue was that all the victims were girls. What could this mean?

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, sorry bout not updating :( I haven't really been on FF, which is really sad. But anyways, here the chapter ^^, its a bit short but its all I could think of w/o giving anything away. Im sorry to say that I feel its going to end soon because I dont know how many more people I can kill, or which people should be suspects...but don't worry your pretty little heads, Siri and Abby will meet again and fall in love, rather quickly and the culprit will be caught and procecuted. They only wanted love. Anywho, if you can, can any of you guess just by the suttle little hint in this chapter, who the culprit is? Please tell me if you know! Thanks!

mm3md.


	10. The note and Abby

**Heyy Guys, you've been asking me to update, so here I am, updating...I'm kinda just writing this out of the blue...so Im not sure how it will come out. I think this chapter might be the beginning of the end... SO enjoy.

* * *

**

McGee ran into the room panting hystarically. He looked like he had just run at least 5 miles non stop. As he ran up to Gibbs, he held a note in his hand.

"Profess...Professor Snape sa..said he recived th...this letter early this morning during breakfast. It doesn't say who it is from." he panted, handing the note to Gibbs outstretched hand. While he was reading the note, Abby casually walked out of the room, without anyone noticing. She had also gotten a letter from someone, but she knew who it was from. As she turned the corner she nearly crashed into Sirius Black.

"Oh sorry Sirius!" she said, blushing a bit.

"Not a problem Abby, I was just coming to get you." He said, lifting his arm for Abby. Giggling a bit she took it and they walked out into the courtyard and talked. Abby considered it their second date.

* * *

As Gibbs read the letter, his face grew into a scowl. He looked up and handed it back to McGee, who barely had it for a minute when Ziva snatched it out of his hand and began reading it aloud.

"My dearest Love,  
I am sending you this letter to tell you that I want you to meet me at the Great Hall entrance tonight at midnight. I will release the girl, if you come alone. Just bring your body and she will be safe.  
When we meet tonight,  
You lover."

Tony gagged loudly.

"Thats just wrong." He said, as Ziva stifled a bit of laughter.

"Bring it to Abby, she might be able to get some prints off of it, and we'll be able to catch our love sick culprit." Gibbs said, walking out of the room to go talk to Severus. As he walked down the hallway, he heard a bit of giggling. He ignored it at first, but it grew louder as he walked. When he turned the corner he caught sight of his forensic scientist and a tall man with long black hair, kissing. Gibbs was dumb stricken.

"Abby?" he said, trying not to sound to shocked. When they both looked his way, Abby's eyes widened in shock and she pushed Sirius away.

"Gibbs! I can..." her voiced trailed off as he shook his head and walked past them, rather quickly. When he reached the dungeons, he had pushed that moment to the back of his mind and entered the potion masters office.

"Snape, we are going to need you to go through with this." He said.

"Why should I?" Snape sneered. After Gibbs explained a plan he came up with, Snape finally nodded and shooed Gibbs out of his office. "Crazy muggles and their plans." he murmered to himself as he placed a big fat F on Harry Potter's potions essay.

* * *

**Soo? Well I hope it was alright. I think the next chapter will be much longer cuz I'll include Abby introducing Siri, them catching the culprit. and then the last chapter will them going home to D.C.**


	11. The beginning of the end

**_Hey ^-^ I am updating, and I think I will be finishing up the story this week, I don't exactly know yet. I should have updated yesterday because of the snow day I had, but I didn't because I was busy xD Enough of my rambling, here's the chapter :)_**

* * *

Abby felt her face heat up as she walked into the Room of Requirements with Sirius at her side. When everyone looked up, there was a cumulative gasp that went around the room. She gave a weak smile and as soon as she opened her mouth Gibbs came in, looking pleased. That look quickly faded when he saw his forensic scientist holding hands with a grungy looking man. He had long black hair, and a black mustache. He was tall but not exactly as tall as Abby when she was wearing her platforms. When she spoke, Gibbs could hear the worriedness in her usually very strong voice.

"Uhm, well I don't know how to put this but, I have been seeing, well not exactly seeing, but occationally meeting up with this man." she said, her eyebrows furrowing as she searched for the right words to say. Sensing that Abby was having trouble, Sirius dropped her hand and took a step forward looking at all of them with a smile.

"My name is Sirius Black. I am a pure-blood wizard even though I'm considered a blood traitor. I met Abby while I was going to see my god-son, Harry Potter. Ever since then, well, slightly, today was our second day together, but ever since we first met, we have been communicating by letters." He said, leaning forward to take Gibbs' hand. When he refused, Sirius dropped his hand awkwardly. Ziva was utterly shocked by all this and stood up from her desk to get a better look at the man standing before them. As she walked around Sirius, checking him out, she snorted.

"This man is a wrongly accused criminal. He was sentenced to jail for 12 year on a false charge. He didn't even have a fair trial. He has a doggish smell to him. Why?" she said, looking him straight in the eye. A boyish grin grew on Sirius face, then turned to a smirk.

"You are impressive. I am a Animagus." He said. When he received four confused looks, he let out a bark of a laugh. "An animaigus is a person who can turn into an animal."

"So like a werewolf?" Tony said, an excited look dancing across his face. When Sirius shook his head, Tony's grin fell almost immediately.

"No, werewolfs are forced to change on a full moon. An animagus elects to become an animal. Also, each person has a specific animal in them, a werewolf is just a wolf. I am a large black dog, commonly mistaken as the grim. When an awkward silence fell over the group, Sirius took a step back and snaked his arm around Abby's waist. She leaned into him, her eyes glued to Gibbs. She was waiting for him to say something.

Gibbs opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but snapped it shut. He had no idea what to say so he did what he does best. He walked away, toward a door that suddenly appeared. When he opened it, the team got a glance of his 'basement' and could see 'his boat' sitting there. Abby let out a sigh when he closed the door.

"He's mad at me." She whispered, tears welling in her eyes. McGee took this opportunity to pipe up.

"No, Abbs, he's not mad at you, he is just confused right now. Just give him time." he said, looking from Abby to the door. Abby nodded a bit, and broke away from Sirius, going into her lab. When the door closed, everyone heard her music turn on, louder than ever.

McGee sighed and looked at Sirius. He gave him a look that basically said; 'She hates it when ever anyone is mad at her, but it absolutely crushes her when Gibbs is upset with her. Just let her be, she'll pull through.' When Sirius nodded, McGee knew he understood.

"Sirius...I'm sorry, but we need to get ready for tonight so...uhm." Tony said, an awkward feeling falling on them. Sirius nodded and left the team to get ready. "He seems good for her, and she seems to like him, a lot."

And that was the last thing anyone said about Sirius that night.

* * *

The team walked down the halls of Hogwarts silently, the hour of Midnight rapidly approaching them.

"Now, remember, DiNozzo, you and David are over there behind that torch, McGee, make sure you keep contact with them, and watch your surroundings!." Gibbs explained for the last time. When everyone was in position, Severus made his way out of the dungeons, scratching his ear.

"Don't touch it!" McGee whispered. Severus grunted and dropped his hand to his side, placing it in his pocket. Suddenly the lights dimmed.

"Severus! You came!" sounded a dreamy voice. A lanky lady came out of the shadows. Ziva resisted the urge to snort. The woman was wearing to-big glasses that made her look like a fish, and had a musty smell to her, like she had been living in an attic most her life. The woman moved forward and caressed Severus lightly. He visually cringed and took a step back.

"Sybill, where is the girl?" Severus repeated, also answering DiNozzo's question.

"Severus, I promised the girl, but first, you have to give me something." she whispered in his ear, reaching her hands down towards his pants. Severus stiffened.

"The girl first." He said through clenched teeth. Trelawney sighed and snapped her fingers, and the girl appeared, tears flowing down her face. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She was severely ill and need attention quick. When Trelawney turned her attention back to Severus, ignoring everything but him, Ziva came out, keeping close to the wall, and in the shadow. When she gestured Lavender to come to her, Lavender gave a scared look towards the crazy woman and back to Ziva. When Ziva assured her, silently, that it was alright, Lavender crawled towards Ziva and launched herself into the Israeli's arms. When Ziva had moved back behind the torch, Gibbs jumped out, along with DiNozzo and cried;

"FREEZE! You are under arrest for the kiddnaping of Lavender Emily Brown." Trelawney froze her exsplisit movements, and spun around to face them, her wand aloft.

"You think I didn't know you were here?" she yelled, sending a curse towards the torch, causing to blow up. When she sent another curse, Ziva grabbed Lavender and ran to safety. When she deemed Lavender safe, she pulled her gun out of its hollister and pulled the trigger, along with Gibbs and Tony.

Severus ran out of the firing zone towards Lavender who was sobbing uncontrollably.

"You are safe, shhh." He said, awkwardly wrapping his arms around the girl. She almost immediately stopped crying. She had never seen Professor Snape act this way before. When the team ceased firing, they moved towards Trelawney, who was eagle-spread on the ground, breathing heavily. The team had not aimed to kill just seriously maim or injure. (**Im sorry, I had to, thats my favorite Dobby line in the movie xD please forgive my obsessiveness...**)

* * *

**I think I'll end it here, and explain more in the next chapter and have another chapter with the final ending... so yeah, Thnxz for reading :D**


	12. Memories 3

** I do not own Harry Potter or NCIS :C I wish I did... but I dont...**

* * *

Gibbs stepped into the staff room, his face hard and almost unreadable. Quickly following behind was McGee, carrying a clipboard with everything that had happened the night before, then Ziva and Tony, dragging Trelawney in behind them. She wasn't struggling, but she wasn't moving easily and made the two of them basically drag her into the room. Abby followed slowly, her head low with a sample of the foam that had been emitted from the people who had been murdered in the process of catching the culprit. She hadn't been able to figure out what it was but Snape had. It was wolfsbane, used on a werewolf who wanted to keep his or her mind on the full moon, and to mortals, it was particularly poisonous. The room was full of silent staff members who were staring in shock at the woman they thought was a lunatic. Severus snorted and leaned up against the wall, a small smirk playing on his face, basting in the fact he helped solve the case, even if he worked with the muggles.

"Well, now that we are all here. Let's begin." Dumbledore said, taking a seat at the head of the long table. When everyone sat, McGee stood up, his eyes nervous as he walked to the front of the room where the presentation was waiting. With a click of a button, pictures showed up of the murdered students and staff showed up and Tim turned towards the group.

"Uhm… well, as you can see, we have comprehended the culprit, Sybill Trelawney. She had kidnapped Lavender Emily Brown in pursuit of winning the heart of Severus Snape. On the way of this… plan, she had placed a few potions in different students and staff drinks known as Wolfbane, which is highly toxic to humans." He explained, not looking up from his clipboard. There was a small murmur from the staff in anger and disapprovement. McGee gulped and continued. "Just yesterday morning she had sent Mr. Snape" there was a soft laugh from the crowd; no one ever called him that. "A letter that was unsigned, but, our Forensic scientist, Abby Scuito, was able to pull off some prints that we had taken off of all the staff."

"How would you know it was a staff member?" McGonagall asked her eyes narrow. Gibbs stood up quickly and looked around at everyone.  
"We were pretty convinced that only a teacher could really create a poison strong enough to actually kill someone. Also, Severus had told us, he only taught the kids up to a certain level, and Wolfsbane is way beyond the 7th year levels." He said, his eyes falling upon Dumbledore, who seemed to be giddy with excitement, but his eyes held a serious twinkle in them. After a few minutes of explaining the team watched the staff murmur amongst themselves before settling down again, with Dumbledore standing at the head table.

"We all decided that Sybill will be taken into custody, but it will be by the Ministry." At his words, a few men walked into the room, taking Sybill from Ziva and Tony's arms. Quickly following was a man that Gibbs recognized from the day they had left to come to the crazy school. "This is the Minister of Magic, Cornellius Fudge." Dumbledore said, introducing the small man wearing the bowler hat.

"Thank you, all of you, for helping us capture the culprit behind the murders and the kidnapping. Lavender is almost now back to full health and is going to be returning home for the rest of the semester." He said, removing his bowler hat and twirling it on his finger. Everyone on the team nodded. "A plane for your departure will be arriving tomorrow, and your memories will be wiped." He added, not looking at any of them. Abby was the first to protest.

"No! I'm sorry sir, but no. I can't let you do that. I've had too many pleasurable memories here. I rode a broom! I attended a potions class! I saw an amazing quidditch match. I can't lose them." She said her eyes sad. She wasn't going to tell them about Sirius though. The minister looked like he was having a silent argument with himself, and finally came to a conclusion.

"Well, it's against regulations, but you have a choice then. If you'd like to keep your memories of this trip, you can, if not, please come speak to me after." He said, his bowler hat moving faster than ever. Abby smiled. She wasn't going to lose all her memories of the school she had always dreamed about going to.

The team spent the morning packing and arrived down at breakfast only minutes before the students were to leave for classes. As they sat at the head table, Dumbledore stood, his hands raised.

"As most of you know, today is the last day we will be having our new friends stay with us." He said. A few snorts sounded before he began again. "I thought, that in event of them leaving, we could all sing them a song." He raised his wand and words appeared before him. "Please sing in whatever tune you'd prefer!" And at that moment everyone began singing:

Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald,

Or young with scabby knees

Our heads could do with filling,

With some interesting stuff, For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

Just do your best, we'll do the rest, And learn until our brains all rot.

The team laughed, even Gibbs and clapped along with everyone else. As they departed, students and teachers waved, all with smiles on their faces. The trainleft Hogsmede with a puff, and the team was on their way home, all with some sort of smile on their faces.

* * *

**So, it looks like the end :c Im sorry I was horrible at updating... I just kinda forgot about it... sawwy~**


End file.
